


Bad Grade

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Army has a melt down, Army has parent issues, Emperor/Gloves (mentioned), He's hurting ya'll, I didn't expect to post this, M/M, Multi, Skull Mask and Aloha find out about the pressure Army is under, They are in highschool, This is probably OOC, at least Army doesnt die in this one, but why not, dude Army are you ok-, mental abuse? I think, the big sad again, unhealthy life style mentioned, ya'll know the drill already-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Army gave up getting a good grade in his Chemistry class. That doesn't mean he isn't going to mentally beat himself up about it.
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Poly S4
Kudos: 32
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Bad Grade

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it whenever I have sad boi hours I either take it out on Army or Aloha-
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> Enjoy-

Army felt his heart stop. He let out a nervous laugh before cracking a joke with his table partner. He couldn't look at the screen of his laptop or the teacher. He turned to his right when he heard wheels roll in his direction.

”Hello, sir.”

”Greetings, Forge. Can I ask you a favor?”

Forge nodded and grabbed the laptop from Army’s hands. Her mouth formed an O, and she gave Army a pitiful look.

”What does the feedback say?”

Forge didn't answer for a couple of seconds, making the drill sergeant worried. Was the message long? Did it explain in detail the teacher’s disappointment? Finally, Forge looked up.

”For the reflection, it says it was late.”

Army nodded. That grade was understandable. But the other?

”For the questions, it says to write the answers in your own words.”

Army froze. He had spent an hour making sure that he rewrote all the answers to those questions. One of the orange-toned inkling’s table partners had gotten the credit for some of Army’s work. What did Army get? Nothing. He redid it, and yet fate kicked him back in the face. 

“Sir, are you okay?”

Army forced a smile and nodded at his comrade. His grade was terrible. His parents were going to have his head. But if he just pretended everything was fine, maybe it’ll be okay. He felt his squid phone buzz in his pocket.

Party Animal 💗:  
Mako Mart after school?

Army smiled and text back.

Curry Boy🍛 :  
Sure. Are Skull and Mask coming?

He got a response immediately.

Party Animal💗:  
Yep! Had to persuade Mask with a kiss lol. 

Army rolled his eyes. Of course, the pink inkling had to persuade the masked one. The blaze eyed the clock as his classmates shuffled to get their stuff in their backpacks. Five minutes left. He started packing up, and Forge took it as a cue to go back to her table and do the same. Laptop first. Then his chemistry binder. His folder third. Pencil pouch last. Army’s table partner could have the handouts. There were digital copies online. 

Having been dismissed, Army bid Forge goodbye and proceeded to make his way to the front of his school. His expression was neutral the whole way, focusing on the adverse events of the day. Progress reports don't come out till next week, but he still had given up. With him passing his other seven classes, would a D matter to his parents? Yes. Yes, it would.

”Armyyy!!!”

A smile appeared on Army’s face when he heard his name. He looked around until his eyes landed on three colors. The party king was frantically waving his arm and jumping up and down. A chuckle emerged from Army’s throat, and he ran towards the three squids. They all embraced before giving each other kisses. When they pulled apart, Mask took out his phone and handed it to the blaze.

”Loooook who weee caught making ouuuut hyuk hyuk hyuk...”

Army stifled laughter as he swiped through a sequence of photos. It was of Emperor and Gloves caught in the act. Well, the act of making out, of course. Army handed the phone back to the cyan inkling and shook his head. 

”He’s going to sick N-Pacer and Eging on you three.”

Skull shrugged.

”Worth it.”

Aloha grabbed Mask’s hand and pointed east. 

”Let’s go already!!”

The other three shared a look before motioning for Aloha to lead the way. 

Army felt Skull’s gaze on him while they were walking. Turning to the sniper he asked,

”Is something the matter?”

”I should be asking you that. You seem...off.”

Curse Skull’s observation skills. Army looked ahead, noting that Aloha was too busy talking Mask’s ear off to hear the conversation. Army looked at the ground.

”I...I have a D in one of my classes.”

Skull’s eyes had a confused spark in them.

”Is that it? Don't you have an A in every class? A D in one class isn't going to get you killed.”

Army stopped. He clenched his fists. He doesn't know, let it go. He doesn’t understand, don't say anything. You have to be perfect. You have to be. You could be doing better. Your father would say you were lazy. Your father would lecture you. Your father would scream at you. Mother would be disappointed. She’d ”forget” to feed you again. Remember the time she left you without food when you dropped your drink on the carpet?

”Army? Are you okay?”

Army snapped out of his thoughts and realized the three were staring at him with concerned looks. He forced a smile and unclenched his fists. 

”Of course! Come on; we're falling behind our usual time.”

He quickly sped past his partners. They shared a look.

Army was most definitely not okay.

____

The S4 found themselves at Mask’s house. His parents had paid it off before they had passed, so Mask owned it now. The S4 had made a makeshift bed on the floor and were all watching some free movie with the snacks they bought from Mako Mart. 

Army was able to convince himself that nothing was wrong and that he was happy. He wasn't able to convince the others, however. When the commercials came on, Mask grabbed the remote and muted the TV. The three sat up and surrounded the drill sergeant. Army chuckled nervously.

”Is everything alright?”

”Are youuu alright?”

Amry felt a bead of nervous sweat go down the side of his head. 

”What do you mean? I'm perfect-”

Aloha interrupted him.

”Don’t lie to us, love.”

Army played with the fluff of his jacket. 

”It’s just... I have a D in chemistry. And I've just given up trying to bring it up. I resubmitted one assignment for better credit and submitted another since I forgot to do it. My parents are going to kill me.”

Mask’s head tilted.

”Whyyy would they kiiill youuu? You have goooood grades, despite the D.”

Army looked away.

”They just...would, okay? They want me at my full potential. That D doesn't show it.”

It was Aloha’s turn to ask questions.

”We don't see the big deal Army. It's your first lousy grade. Surely they'll understand-”

”No!”

They all jumped at the blaze’s outburst. 

”You’re the ones who don't understand! I have to be perfect! Anything short of an A means I'm a failure! I'm going to end up like those cephalopods on the streets if I don't push myself! Nothing is ever good enough for my parents! I've gotten insomnia from all-nighters I've had to pull since elementary. I'm such a perfectionist because if I didn't do it right the first time, my father would crumple up the paper or erase the entire page if I made even the slightest mistake! I'm my mother’s golden ticket. When I make it, I have to make her life more luxurious than her present life. Everything I do has to be in their likeness. If I mess up...they would think less of me...”

Army sniffled and realized he’d been crying. Quickly, he wiped his tears.

”I-I’m sorry for yelling. I didn't mean to yell. I-”

Army’s apology was interrupted when his partners hugged him at the same time. He froze for a bit but hugged back as best he could. He needed a hug. The four broke the hug.

”We’re sorry for not understanding love.”

Skull and Mask nodded in agreement. Army gave a sad smile.

”It’s alright. I guess I'm the only one who grew up with the pressure, huh?”

The three nodded. Silence crept in, and soon the four were cuddling again, the TV still muted. Army’s eyes were closed as he felt a hand take off his beret and stoke his tentacles.

”Army?”

”hm?”

”What...what else did your parents do?”

”Oh...well...”

____

”Guys! Wait!”

”We’ll be back.”

”You can't just kill my parents! They’re still good people!”

”They will be when we’re done with themmmm.”

”Oh my cod-”

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, whenever I make a angst fanfic based around Army it's usually a way for me to vent out my own emotions since I'm not the best at like...expressing them?
> 
> Today was rough and that's all I gotta say haha,,
> 
> Anyways,,,
> 
> don't forget
> 
> Stay Fresh Off the Hook!


End file.
